


light up the darkness

by stilinscry



Category: VIXX
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: who knew that finding wonshik's porn stash would affect hongbin's life so dramatically?





	

Hongbin really doesn’t mean to find Wonshik’s secret porn stash, he swears. It just kinda happened. I mean, who calls a folder full of porn _‘definitely not secret stuff’_ on a computer that the whole group use? Wonshik apparently. He doesn’t take a proper look at what he’s got saved, he’s already way too flustered for that but it weighs on his mind for the next couple of days that it definitely wasn’t straight.

For the next week Hongbin struggles to be alone around Wonshik. Everytime he looks at Wonshik’s face he imagines how he’d look as he’s coming and it’s really starting to affect him.

During dance practice one night Wonshik’s stretching and he lets out the obscenest moan as he clicks his back. The rest of the group carry on with their own stretches, paying no attention to him but Hongbin freezes in place, willing himself to calm down as he feels heat start to bloom in his abdomen. Just when he thinks he’s fine Wonshik does it again and Hongbin has to excuse himself to the bathroom to, let’s say, adjust himself.

Life carries on much like that, though Hongbin’s showers almost double in time, much to the annoyance of Hakyeon who apparently needs all the time he can get to go through his morning routine.

-

One night it gets to 1am and Wonshik still isn’t back at the dorm yet. He’d missed Taekwoon’s ramyeon, which he never did so Hongbin volunteers himself to run over to the building and drag him back if he has too. Hakyeon tells him to be careful and Jaehwan winks at him as he closes the door but Hongbin chooses not to think about either of those things.

When he gets to the building he nods to the security guard and hops straight into an elevator, praying that Wonshik is still awake and that he hasn’t just fallen asleep on the ratty sofa he keeps in his studio. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees the door to his room slightly ajar, dim light seeping out into the dark corridor because this make it much easier to drag Wonshik back home.

Except he’s wrong. So unbelievably wrong.

As he gets closer to the door Hongbin registers the sound of a voice that isn’t Wonshik’s. Even before he can consider who Wonshik could be speaking to this late however, another sound floats out into the corridor, something closer to a moan. It’s followed by another and another and when Hongbin realises that some of them are coming from Wonshik a surge of heat passes through his body.

He knows that he shouldn’t, that it’s such an invasion of privacy, but Hongbin steps closer to the door anyways, making sure that he doesn’t make any noise and he watches through the gap in the doorway. It’s just wide enough that he can see Wonshik, leant back in his computer chair and whilst he can’t see what his hand is doing it’s pretty obvious considering how his whole body is moving.

His head tips back as he lets out a quiet mewl and Hongbin knows that whatever’s happening on his computer screen must be really hot but nothing could get him to take his eyes off of Wonshik right now. Even from here, he can see the light sheen of sweat covering Wonshik’s face and neck and Hongbin clenches his hand into a fist as Wonshik’s hips buck up and he lets out a series of moans and whines.

The moans from the computer are getting louder and so is Wonshik. His whole body shakes as his hand starts to move faster (if that’s even possible) and it’s not long before curls over himself and comes all over his hand and stomach. “Ah, Hongbin, fuck.”

It takes a couple of seconds to register what just happened and when it hits him Hongbin can’t help but run back down the corridor towards the toilets. He thanks any deity that’s listening to him that this building is open 24/7 as he slams himself into a cubicle, hastily locking it behind himself before unceremoniously shoving a hand down his pants.

He was already half hard as he started to stroke himself and normally he’d be embarrassed that he got this excited this quickly but holy fuck, Wonshik just moaned for him as he came. Nothing else matters and it’s all Hongbin can think about as he roughly jacks himself off, back pressed against the cubicle wall as he tries to muffle his pants with his free hand. They still echo around the empty bathroom but Hongbin really isn’t coherent enough to care right now.

His orgasm hits him like a truck and his whole body shakes as he comes onto his hand and the wall in front of him, Wonshik’s name on his lips. The sound of his harsh breathing echoes around the tiled bathroom and Hongbin shakily cleans himself (and the cubicle wall) up before walking back down to reception.

The security guard shoots him a confused look, either because he’s still alone or because of his now dishevelled look but Hongbin just waves at him as he leaves. He doesn’t say anything to the other members when he gets in, instead heading straight for his bed and snuggling himself under the covers. Hongbin knows that he should probably shower but he doesn’t think that this kind of dirtiness can be washed off.

It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep, but his dreams are swarmed with thoughts of Wonshik and when his he wakes up again he can feel how heavy is dick is between his legs.

He peers out from over the top of his covers and when he sees both Sanghyuk and Wonshik sleeping peacefully, he carefully waddles out of their room and into the shared bathroom. It’s safe to say that Hakyeon complains about how long his shower is that morning.

-

It becomes a thing after that and in the following three weeks Hongbin catches Wonshik in the studio with his hands down his pants four more times. If Hongbin had enough about him he’d think that Wonshik were doing it on purpose but not much thinking goes on in these kinds of situations. Instead he carries on watching him and carries on jacking himself off in the staff toilets afterwards. By the fourth week shame is a feeling that Hongbin has become fully acquainted with.

-

It’s almost like he’s reverted back to his 14-year-old self. He’s constantly horny, to the point where he’s excusing himself from practices once or twice a day to sort himself out, even if it’s only to get a breath of a fresh air and look at something that isn’t Wonshik’s ass in his stupidly tight tracksuit bottoms.

One night after practice Hakyeon grabs him by the elbow and pulls them into one of the side rooms, probably Sanghyuk’s considering the number of sweet wrappers piled up in the bin. Hongbin has no idea what this is about but he can’t help but feel guilty anyways, despite knowing that he hasn’t done anything wrong. Probably.

“What’s going on between you and Wonshik?”

They definitely aren’t the words Hongbin is expecting to hear and his head shoots up from he’d been staring at his feet to meet Hakyeon’s gaze. He looks genuinely intrigued and Hongbin can’t help the flush that spreads across his face as he thinks about what really has happened. His mouth opens and closes as he tries to figure out what to say, finally closing as he falls back against the wall behind him, completely stuck on how to explain.

“Please tell me that you haven’t been using his studio as a place to have _late night meetings_.” Hakyeon raises his hands and makes little air quotes as he says the last bit. Hongbin wishes the ground would swallow him up whole and he ducks his head again, purposely not looking anywhere vaguely near to Hakyeon as he tries to calm down the vibrant blush he can feel spreading down his neck.

He hears Hakyeon sigh above him and Hongbin realises that his reaction probably gave him the completely wrong idea.

“No, no hyung it’s not what you think,” he says frantically, eyes wide as he shakes his hands in front of him. Hakyeon shoots him a sceptical look but lets him keep speaking. “Me and Wonshik, we aren’t like that. It’s not – it’s not like that.” He can’t hide the sadness from his voice and Hakyeon’s expression immediately changes to something much softer.

His hand comes up to rest on Hongbin’s shoulder and when he speaks it’s completely different to his tone earlier. “You want it though, don’t you? You want to be like that with him.”

Hongbin doesn’t even bother denying it and nods his head, thinking about what his life would be like if him and Wonshik were together. He’s the member that he’d say he’s closest too, I mean they already spend inordinate amounts of time together and Hongbin can’t help the small smile that spreads across his face when he considers how nice it would be to date him. To hold his hand and cuddle with him at night. To make him dinner and laugh with him when he inevitably burns it.

“You’re really far gone aren’t you?”

Hakyeon’s words pull him out of his thoughts and when he looks up at him, he’s met with the smile Hakyeon normally reserves for Taekwoon. It’s small but it says so much.

“Please don’t tell him,” Hongbin asks, though he already knows that Hakyeon wouldn’t. Whilst his hyung does like to tease his dongsaengs, Hongbin knows that he wouldn’t go as far to completely reveal such a massive secret. That doesn’t mean that he won’t be teased though and he knows that.

They speak for a couple more minutes before Hakyeon finally lets him go, both of them walking back into the practice room to grab their bags. Hongbin’s surprised to find Wonshik stood waiting at the door for him and he shoots a look back at Hakyeon before nodding to Wonshik and heading down the corridor with him.

“So what was that about?” Wonshik asks, sounding both interested and confused. He tilts his head as he asks and he really shouldn’t find it adorable as he does. Hongbin shrugs it off and Wonshik lets him, changing the conversation topic to their earlier dance practice.

-

It was stupid of him to think that he’d gotten off easy with Hakyeon finding out and Hongbin really should be more prepared for his meddling than he actually is. The next day when they run out of kimchi as Taekwoon’s making dinner, Hakyeon suggests that it should be Wonshik and Hongbin that go to pick more up. When Hakyeon leaves his bag in the practice room, he whines for the pair of them to go and get it as they were only two that are dressed. This carries on for nearly two weeks and Hongbin thinks that he’s spent more time alone with Wonshik in this short time than he has in the last month.

-

One night, when Hongbin is beyond tired after a gruelling day of non-stop dance practice, he slips into bed without bothering to check who’s in the room with him. It takes him a while to get to sleep, despite feeling completely run down and he’s only dozing lightly when he hears somebody open and close the door, before padding over to their bed. He assumes it’s Wonshik, as he can still faintly hear Sanghyuk’s laugh from where him and Taekwoon are watching cartoons in the living area.

Wonshik clambers around the room for a bit, chucking his clothes on the ground and rustling in his bedside drawer before climbing into bed and quietening down. Hongbin listens to the sound of his and Wonshik’s breathing combine and his eyes start to droop, sleep finally overtaking his body.

Wonshik’s breathing doesn’t stay steady for long though and as it starts to speed up sleep is yet again torn away from Hongbin. It doesn’t take long to figure out what he’s doing and Hongbin’s breath catches in his throat, listening intently as Wonshik desperately tries to muffle his sounds against his pillow. He starts mumbling under his breath as the rustling of sheets gets more repetitive and Hongbin can’t help himself from rolling over on his bed to try and see if he can get a better idea of what exactly Wonshik’s doing.

What he’s not expecting is for his eyes to meet Wonshik’s, who was seemingly waiting for Hongbin to roll over. He doesn’t stop touching himself as he holds eye contact, only closing his eyes when he lets out what has to be the hottest whine Hongbin has ever heard.

“I wondered when you’d turn over,” Wonshik pants, not bothering to open his eyes as he speaks to him across the room. “I know you’ve been watching me all these weeks.”

His words strike fear into his heart and Hongbin’s face falls. How did he know? How did Wonshik realise what he’s been doing?

“You aren’t very subtle,” Wonshik says and suddenly he’s climbing out of his own bed and crawling into Hongbin’s, moving so that his knees are either side of Hongbin’s thighs, dick pressing up against his stomach. “But it’s okay, because I like you too.”

With that Wonshik is leaning down and pressing his lips against Hongbin’s, using his surprised gasp as an opportunity to lick into his mouth. It takes him a couple of seconds to register what exactly is happening but when he does, he wastes no time in pressing his hand against the nape of Wonshik’s neck and pulling him down closer, kissing him back as eagerly as he possibly can.

Hongbin draws back to drag his teeth against Wonshik’s lower lip and when he bites down his hips buck down, grinding his dick against Hongbin’s growing erection. They groan into each other’s mouths and after that it all becomes a little bit more frantic than it was before. Their kissing becomes less kissing and more panting into each other and Wonshik’s hips roll down over and over and _over_ again into Hongbin’s.

When he feels a hand sneak into his sleep shorts, Hongbin can’t stop the high pitched mewl he lets out, back arching as he keens into Wonshik’s touch. He strokes him a couple of times, making sure to press his thumb against the slit and spreading the pre-come that’s pooling there before pulling back. Hongbin whines at the loss of contact but Wonshik just quiets him with his lips and brings his hands to tug down both of their boxer shorts so that they can finally press skin against skin.

He almost loses it when his cock aligns with Wonshik’s and he desperately bucks his hips up, already feeling his orgasm starting to build. Hongbin practically see’s stars when Wonshik loosely wraps his hand around the both of their dicks, roughly jacking them off in time with their thrusts. After that it doesn’t take long for Hongbin to reach his peak, scratching his nails down Wonshik’s back as he comes between them with a choked moan of his name.

He knows that Wonshik isn’t far behind him considering how erratic his thrusts have become but he really isn’t expecting the feeling of teeth biting down harshly on his collar bone as he feels Wonshik’s come shoot between them and he moans alongside him. Trying to be discreet has really gone out of the window and Hongbin is just praying that the walls are thick enough for the other members to not have noticed what’s been happening.

After a couple of minutes, Wonshik rolls off of him and tugs both of their shorts back up before tugging his t-shirt over his head and roughly cleaning them off, Hongbin using the opportunity to tug his shirt off too. He throws it into the corner of their room before properly making himself comfortable, pulling Hongbin over so that he’s fully cocooned in Wonshik’s arms. They fall asleep pretty much straight away, curled up into each other’s warmth and Hongbin can’t help thinking that he’s never felt more at home than he does in Wonshik’s arms.

-

They’re woken up the next morning when Hongbin’s alarm blares obnoxiously loudly from where he’d left his phone across the room. He stumbles to turn it off and figures that whilst he’s up and about he may as well go to the toilet and brush his teeth.

The living room light is on when he steps out of the bedroom and a wave of embarrassment goes through him when he’s met with four pairs of eyes, watching his every move. He’s still only in his boxers, after last night and he’s pretty sure there’s still dried come on his lower stomach. He doesn’t even want to think about the massive hickey Wonshik must’ve left on his chest when he bit into him.

He tries to just carry on going, turning to head towards the bathroom but Hakyeon’s voice makes him stop, frozen in place.

“There’s one rule and then you can go and clean yourself up okay.” His tone is serious and Hongbin acknowledges his authority over him as both his hyung and his leader. He nods for Hakyeon to continue. “Please no fucking when we’re all in the apartment with you. I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to forget what the pair of you sound like when you come. Ever.”

Hongbin simply does the only thing he can, which is blush furiously and run into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He can vaguely register the sound of Jaehwan and Sanghyuk’s laughing and he turns the tap on, splashing his face a couple of times to try and calm himself down.

When he looks up in the mirror he’s surprised to see Wonshik standing behind him, smirk spread across his face; he didn’t even hear the door open or close.

“C’mon, lets really give them something to whine about,” he says before turning on the shower and shucking off his boxers, stepping into the hot stream of water. Hongbin considers it for a second, thinks about how his hyungs will react but when he finds that he doesn’t care, he strips off his pants too and takes Wonshik’s proffered hand and follows him into the shower.

About five minutes into their shower, there’s a furious knocking on the door and Hakyeon’s grumbling can be heard though they can’t make out what he’s saying. Hongbin pulls back from Wonshik’s mouth just long enough to laugh before he’s diving back in, sucking his tongue into his own mouth.

Hongbin thinks he could really get use to mornings like this.

**Author's Note:**

> question time !! im hongbin main bias with taekwoon and wonshik as my seconds,, what about you guys ??


End file.
